pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/any SC Weapon Rit
Why wasn't this posted earlier? Also Trapping Moon, let me come bitchrole in the guild team. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :ask advik not me lol, i run para/war/mes xD. I dont have control over wat he wants you to run, but last night i bitched him out in ha. was funny as hell but we did make it to golden gates on a full run to halls. But lost to that stupid double mesmer(pd/PB0 bullshit. that was homo. anywayz i was running this and 8 ppl on our team were protted at one point and i think i almost cried lol. Trapping Moons Love 19:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Right well 6 energy regeneration is something like 2 energy each second, so thats 2x12, 24 energy, ontop of the 12 energy on cast, take the 5 (cost of using) you get 31 energy, every 30 second. OoS will average out at 24 energy every 30 seconds. So SC wins on actual energy management. However if Spirits are not in earshot (killed/rupted), you will only average 19 energy every 30 seconds, worse than OoS, and ofcourse, this is assuming that the enchantment isn't removed earlier. OoS allows you to spec into spike assists at the cost of shorter weapon spells ofcourse. Well if you want to be an absolute defense whore, then I can see why you would use this, but loosing that guarenteed energy + spike assist, imo, is not worth it. --Frosty 17:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :well ive been running this for my guild and well i like it better then the OoS in HA, cause did u take the 40/20/20 staff into consideration? U get the 2% longer + you can get a half recharge making it really good, and tbh u dont lose the spike, since the mesmer will b dropping rend if you run a pd giving it to the rit and giving the mesmer an optional slot for anything u want, r an optional for w/e was using it to begin with. And with i mean ull run OoS if your doing a spike no doubt, but for the most part when you do a OoS Channeling Strike, your not running triple weps normally. But in a triple wep defense rit, SC wins in my opinion. It is a really over looked skill in my opinion. Trapping Moons Love 19:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) SC's energy gain if it lasts full duration: 31 energy. just some general info.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 14:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :are ur taking the 20% longer duration into account? Trapping Moons Love 14:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::i'm not the person but yes the net energy is 31 energy, and counds the +20 enchant AND the 1 energy from casting time. 21:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Vincent lmao i carried a randomway to Courtyard last night with this, the builds we versed coulnt kill anything cause i kept proting them xD. i <3 this damn rit build is smexai. I want to gvg with it lmao. Trapping Moons Love 14:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : You couldn't have told me this in-game? :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::no hoe cause u were afk for like 3 hours xD. Trapping Moons Love 14:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: D; Lets HM later today? I need my r2 KoaBD. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoever complains about this not having channeling for spike assist I refer to this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/N_OoB_Support_Ritualist --(Talk) 15:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Rend is still spike support even though this bar has nothing under channeling. With all these seeping sins it is more wise to bring Rend/Strip with triple weapons or something like Channeled Strike. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yeah we will HM today but i got a game for water polo first, so as soon as im on we can ^.^, im 2 guardians away form r2 KoaBD and legendary guardian. :D Trapping Moons Love 16:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No lie this bar can carry a team against many things cause its strong. At least if u have a good ritualist its strong. Trapping Moons Love 16:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :so ppl finally found out that SC is the best e-management skill? Ocirne23 11:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::actual, i beg to differ, ive been playing both SC and OoB rits, and i have say, OoB is the best choice for triple weps, best emanage in my opinion. Trapping Moons Love 14:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the actual breakpoint of SC is 11 spawning. it gives a net total of 30 energy then. so 13 spawning is a bit wasted imo( unless you really want the longer wep duration ). At 11 this is the best e-manage skill tough Ocirne23 14:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::in my opinion the optional isnt important so you might as well shoot for 13 spawning and get the longer duration. Trapping Moons Love 14:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, if the optional is not important, but if you ever want something important in there, it is best to drop Spawning to 11 (edit: I have indenter's syndrome)Ocirne23 15:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::np lol and i most def agree with dropping spawning to 11 if the optional is important. Trapping Moons Love 15:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Spawning power First off, this build>OoS/OoB because higher spawning. Second off, gwwiki says that for every rank of spawning weapon spells last 4% longer, thus 13 spawning should give about 4 secs more WoW/WoS, why does PvX say it only gives +2.1?--GWPirate 15:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :There was a spawning power update some time ago, and i think pvxwiki forgot to update it. And WoW/WoS should have +4 o.0 Ocirne23 15:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :And the decimals are useless since Guild Wars rounds all values to whole seconds ( I thought ) 0.5 is rounded down Ocirne23 16:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::its opinion not you just say its better, plus the rits build has to go with the team build, so no SC is not always the best, plz think before u speak. Trapping Moons Love 16:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Tell me when OoB/OoS>SC--GWPirate 16:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::remember.. sc is an enchantment --Novii 17:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::ok ill give u some, OoS>SC any spike usinga rit, OoB>SC when in need of strip for spikes do to other not having it, OoB/OoS>SC not enchantments, OoB/OoS>SC better recharge and do to instant energy better net energy gain. had enough yet? Trapping Moons Love 19:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ah silence, its music to my ears. Trapping Moons Love 14:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually, LEARN TO FUCKING READ. Your arguments are invalid because you didnt read. INITIAL EFFECT=11 ENERGY WHEN IN EARSHOT OF SPIRITS--GWPirate 16:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OoS is better when you want your rit to not just be a weapon bitch. --Frosty 17:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This is better than OoS as long as you don't run into enchantment removal, especially if you add in the spawning weapon bonus (so for a weapon spell build, it works); when this was updated, my first thought was it would be a better elite for IWAY/Sway Rit healers (but ofc Tranq & MR make it a bit rubbish, even with QZ). However, given how much enchantment removal you meet in HA, I'd be iffy about taking one of these, at least without a Taint or something. If AEs become popular it's going to be pretty useless, too. Also this is essentially a 3rd healer, much like a PnH or bonder, only without the utility space. Widow maker 11:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Attributes Getting spawning power up to 14 would net you 4(5 with enchanting mod) more energy from spirit channeling if it lasts it's full duration. Worth lowering resto or hp? Necromas 17:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :no its not because the weapons or at there break point and there the purpose of a rit not SC u get enough energy as is from it. Trapping Moons Love 19:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Tbh it might be worth running a major for that. Spirit channelings pretty cool but it kinda sucks compared to OoS really, full resto rits are a good but no utility :\ run it in hexes only i think Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah i suppose but that leaves u a tad low on health in my opinion. Trapping Moons Love 14:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::And especially in HA it is important to have a high starting health to get more benefit from the morale boosts Ocirne23 14:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::You still have easily enough with a major :P Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::armorrrr 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::sry when was the last time u were in uw because a sw sin could kill u with too low of health with ease did u think abt that? obviously not, and dont tell me put a weapon on urself because you cant always just do it. Trapping Moons Love 20:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::yeah 45 health is gonna make a massive difference really! I dunno how I didnt see this before! Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Name needs to be changed I dislike the name. I like "Spirit Channeling." All the other great Rt builds do not have "weapon" in the name, though they all have weapons. For good reason: if they all have weapons, adding "weapon" to the name adds no information. Its redudndant. Also: if anything, its a "Weapons" Rit not a "weapon" Rit. Plural, because it has three weapons. I have never heard anyone call it by the singular. Which is amazing, come to think of it, seeing how there is so much broken English, Engrish, etc. being spoken in GW.--War_Pig5 06:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's dubbed a weapons rit because unlike most other rits which have some sort of spike assist (Strip Ench, Channeled etc), this has no potential damage on spikes and is essentially a glorified 3rd healer, a weapon rit. Also it's no biggie. --Frosty 09:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hold On... What about gww:Wielder's Zeal for e-management, at that req of Spawning Power it'll halve the cost of the weapon spells, or is it better to have the regen? Also, how about gww:Wielder's Remedy as an optional? Just wondering :P 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :i tried it once and it was bad. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 19:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, but what about Wielder's Remedy as optional? 22:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::rend/convert is better. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 00:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC)